How strong is it?
by Cullenator
Summary: Jasper's past comes back to haunt him, but it haunts Alice too. Will there family survive yet another set back and will Jasper and alice's love be strong enough to take it? Cannon pairings. Rated T incase.


Ok

So you know those days where your bored out of your brain?

I was having one.

I'd surfed the net, i'd picked out what i'm going to wear for the next week, i'd played countless games of solitare, I'd finished everone's summer wardrobe design weeks ago, hell, i'd even resulted in randomly looking through my cell. Safe to say i was bored.

The whole family was out hunting, the whole family includes Jasper, Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie and Jacob. Yes, i have quite a large family.

They'd gone on a hunting trip to California, something was over populated there, mountain lion? Anyway, due to my ridiculously large feast just under a week ago I was STILL feeling sloshy. I'd gone with Jazz, but because he struggles with the vegetarian diet, he has to go more often than most of us, and it's back to school next week, probably best to start the new year on a full stomach, plus, i'm pretty sure that an unexpected murder would put a bit of a damper on the start of term excitement.

We were attending a new school this year, Bella was excited, Edward was excited because Bella was excited, Rose was pissy, Emmett was laughing, Jazz was nervous, Jacob was bored, Nessie, well no one is really sure what Nessie thinks, not even Jake, this is her first time to school, our plan this year (because there are so many of us) was to go as two separate groups It would be Bella, Emmett, me Nessie and Jake. Rose, Emmett and Edward would come two months later. Bella, Nessie and I are all sisters, in the biological sense, and Emmett and Jake are our adopted brothers, no worries, easy enough to keep up with right?

Rose, Jasper are twins, as usual, lucky there are two blonds in the family and Edward is their younger brother. They'd meet us at school a few months after we came, we'd be 'united' by our newness and would become brilliant friends, i'd seen it working out that way, though it was still a little blurry, there were still possibly some conflicting decisions that would change it, but i didn't sense a massive change if these changes did happen.

I sat there pondering this for 10 minutes, than eventually my mind drifted of to fashion for school, AHHHHHHHHHH *mentally slap myself* Nessie needs a new wardrobe for school! She's finished growing (Bella was happy about that, i personally didn't mind Nessie's growthspurts, it gave me a reason to shop more often) but she has mostly fancy clothes and than just a small amount of casual stuff, ad than stuff to wear around home, I'd been wondering what had bugged me about the vision i had had last Thursday, Nessie's clothes! Vision, right, where is the best place to go shopping today?

I searched through the usual places, Port Edward didn't have much to offer in the shopping department, yes, we are living in a place called Port Edward. I heard Edward laughing the a few weeks ago, just chuckling quietly to himself, like he does when he hears something funny in someone's thoughts. I asked him what was funny, he said that Rose was pissed because we had moved to port Edward, she had thought that Port Rosalie sounded better. Lol.

Hmmmm, where to go shopping? Well, everyone else won't be back for a few days, 3 or 4 atleast, maybe.......

* * *

At the airport, on my way to Paris. You haven't shopped if you haven't shopped in Paris. There is a guy and his friend, they'd be in their early 20's staring at me, winking at me, they are talking in fluent French, I don't think they know I know what their saying, they really should stop. Thankgod Jazz isn't here, they may not have made it to Paris if he was. the talking is getting worse and worse, eh, they are talking dirty now, I really am trying to block it out, stupid split concentration.

In the end I get up and leave. They follow me! I'm not saying that I need protection, i mean, i could crush their skulls with a flick of my little finger, but they are so irate. They smell good though, some of the best humans i've smelt. suddenly, out of nowhere, BAM!

_The two guys are standing behind me, the vision is sharp, and it is moving quickly, more quickly than usual, this is going to happen far too soon, I split my concentration, smelling for the stranger. I can sense something is going to go wrong, than suddenly, at an amazing vampire speed they are swept up by a female vampire, i see her look over to me and wink, there is an expression as she winks that i don't undetstand, it looks like she wants some competition, she looks and smells familiar, but i can't quite put my finger on it, i've never met her, but i know her from somewhere._

Back to reality suddenly DeJa Vu hits me, crap! Where is she going next? I search for the small bundle of energy to launch myself into a vision,

_She is running, no one sees her, she is just a slight breeze as she runs past them, the two men are unconscious as she carries them in the straight line, she run's next to a mirror, someone sees her running, the_ _woman nearly screams, but when she looks back the female is gone, I look around, trying to find something that can give me a clue as to where she is going, she leaps into a car, with another vampire, it is a bright red lotus, a small part of me admires the car, back in reality i feel another vampire's presence, i fight my instincts, tell them she won't harm me, she is just picking up the men, i look at the car, trying to find where she is going, anything that can help, suddenly, i spot a letter, addressed to Maria Smith, one word catches my attention, Texas._

I snap back, the men are gone, I can hear the wind whistle as Maria runs with the men. Maria, Jasper's Maria! I pull out my cell and call Jazz, he'll know what to do.

"Alice" i can hear jasper's smile as he answers the phone, he goes to say something else, but i cut him off, i tell him the story quickly and very quietly, no human could hear me.

"And than i saw the envelope, with Maria's name on it, it was addressed to somewhere in texas. Help!" I trill of quickly, jasper is silent for a second, I can hear Edward whispering the stroy to the others in the background. Than Jasper regains sense.

"Alice, you said she winked at you, meaning she knew who you were?"

"Yeah, it was quick, but it was like she was daring me to chase her or something." I answered quickly

"But Alice, she's never met you."

" I know, can you please come home." I hear Edward asking them if they could come home, of course, they agreed.

"We're running back now, we'll be there in a few days. Keep searching, keep in touch."

"Ok, love you"

"I love you to alice." I could hear the others saying 'byes' and 'love yous' in the background.

I walked up to the desk, asked for my luggage back and got in my car, and in all honesty, I couldn't help wanting to be bored again.


End file.
